Fair
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily and Damon go to the fair Emily is afraid of heights


She's afraid of heights. No. Seriously. She's deathly afraid. Which is surprising since she enjoy the uneven bars in gymnastics

She knew she never should have believed Damon when he said going to the town fair would be "the most awesome date ever!" Personally, she would have preferred a cooking dinner together at her house and stroll through the park. But when Damon looked at her with those blue eyes and that slight grin, she knew she couldn't say no.

So that's how she ended up here. Standing in line for the Ferris wheel, looking up to her death. This was not going to be fun.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Mustang," he says, taking hold of her hand, "Do you really think I would let you go on a ride that wasn't safe? I wouldn't let anything hurt you." She smiles lightly at him, her nerves feeling a little better. "Plus you're really small, so that lessens the chance of the cart breaking and falling off the wheel." Her smile falls quickly and her eyes widen like saucers,

"WHAT?!" she says, dropping his hand like it was on fire. He starts laughing like it's the funniest thing on earth, so she slaps him with her purse.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! The cart isn't going to fall I promise. "

She sighs, "Damon, I know you really wanted to go on this ride, but maybe we could go look at the others first. Then, if we have time later, we can come back to this one."

"Em, you're never going to be able to get over your fear of heights—"

"I do not have a fear of heights!"

Damon gives her a look that says "Really? You expect me to believe that." She ignores it. "Look, Em, do you trust me?"

"What does that have to …"

He cuts _her_ off this time, "Emily . Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then take my hand, and let's do this thing!"

She rolls her eyes at him, but takes his hand, nonetheless. The line is steadily inching forward, and the more Damon and her get closer to the front, the more nervous she gets. Damon just tightens his grip on her hand and tries to give her a reassuring smile. But before long, it's their turn to step into the red and white stripe cart. Emily scoots in first, then Damon right beside her. The fair worker closes the latch, and her heartbeat increases drastically.

"Hey, look at me " Damon says squeezing her hand, causing her to look at him, "you're going to be okay. I'm right here. Just calm down and breathe. I'm right here."

Strangely enough that helps her. She breathes in and out, in and out, until she can feel her heartbeat start to calm down. She looks back at Damon and gives him a smile as the ride begins. She grips his hand a little tighter, but she still tries to remain calm.

"See this isn't so bad."

"No, it's not. Actually, it's kind of nice up here. You can see all of Boulder ," she says smiling at the scenery.

As the ride goes round, Emily 's fear of heights seems to be non-existent. Taking in the surroundings, she sees how beautiful Boulder can really be at night including the snow capped mountains . However, Emily's thoughts are cut short when the ferris wheel stops. Damon and her are at the very top of the ride, and they're stuck. She starts hyperventilating.

"Emily ,Em, Mustang look at me. Calm down, this is normal. They are letting people off the ride, so they have to stop it at every cart. Okay?" She nods her head, but she can still hear her heart in her ears. "Emily ?"

She turns her head to look at him, "Yea—" but he cuts her off with his lips. He kisses her gently, turns his body to face her, and pulls away. His face is still so close to hers, she can feel his breath. She turns to face him and attaches their lips once again. His arms wrap around her and then she's lost in a sea of passion and love.

She doesn't know how long they are kissing, but soon enough, she hears a person let out an uncomfortable cough. Damon and her pull away to see that the ride has stopped again, but it's their turn to get off. Emily blushes and takes Damon's hand as they exit.

"So, how was it? I thought it was fun, especially the part where we made out at the end."

She chuckles and looks up to see a huge grin on his face, "Let's just say, I think we should definitely get back in line."


End file.
